


Costumes, Candy and Confessions

by Chatlote



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Halloween, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 11:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16491722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatlote/pseuds/Chatlote
Summary: Keith has never really celebrated Halloween.Lance promised him a while ago that the next Halloween they would celebrate it together so he can show him how much fun it is.There is only one problem: they are still stuck in space when the day arrives.





	Costumes, Candy and Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note:  
> ________ for change of pov.

Lance loves Halloween.

Everyone knows this since he makes sure to share all the amazing stories of his past Halloweens when the chance arises.

Some of them included Hunk, one of them includes Pidge, all of them include Lance loving the holiday in every aspect. Preparing decorations and costumes days ahead, planning competitions and trick or treating all the fun stuff.

However this year it’s different.

He doesn’t want to love Halloween.

Because if he does, it will just depress him more knowing the fact that he can’t celebrate it since he is stuck in space with little to no party supplies.

“How the hell are you supposed to go trick or treating in space?” He mumbles, his head against the cold kitchen table.

He hasn’t moved since he realized there was nothing remotely closed to candy in their kitchen. “How do you even celebrate Halloween without candy?” The table doesn’t answer him, how impolite.

“Did you say something?” The voice surprises him, not aware that someone else had walked in the room. He looks up and sees Keith staring at him a little concerned, “Is everything... ok?”

This was just great, now Keith is here.

Which he would love any other day that wasn’t today. Because today was the day he realized he can’t keep his promise to show Keith how much fun Halloween can be, which he had promised a while back.

Keith had sounded pretty excited at the time too, he had been smiling more than usual which made Lance really happy and excited to really show him Halloween.

He wanted to see Keith smiling that much again.

Though that could be just his crush talking.

Ugh, why was Keith so pretty when he smiled and why did Lance want to keep being the reason to see him chuckle like a dork. At the same time, he was so cool too, like-

“Lance?” Keith calls him again and Lance realizes he might have been staring in silence for a while now. Way to go and make yourself look weirder.

He doesn’t have any good excuses and simply shrugs. “I’m fine, just thinking about something, don’t worry about it. It’s nothing”

Keith’s frown becomes more evident, which means he obviously doesn’t buy his half-baked excuse. Lance has notices that his lies haven’t worked well with Keith recently and doesn’t understand why is he that easy to read?

“Lance if there is something bothering you, you can talk with us you know that right?”

Now he feels bad for worrying Keith too. “It’s just... I’m sorry.”

“Why?” Keith says, obviously confused with Lance apologizing all of sudden.

“I just can’t come up with any ideas of how I’ll pull off a Halloween party in space.

“Why are you apologizing because of that?”

“You uhm…” Lance now feels a little dumb, maybe this didn’t mean as much to Keith as he thought. “You said you were looking forward to it.” He explains very quietly, almost whispering because he felt embarrassed.

 

* * *

 

Keith takes a second to actually remember that specific conversation, and when he does things finally click into place.

It had been one of those rare times where it was just the two of them, everyone else busy with their own stuff, they were on an alien planet celebrating another victory. Keith had been smiling a lot that day, (maybe it was because of how much time he spent with Lance, though he wouldn’t admit it out loud).

Lance had also noticed this and said that smiles looked nice on him (he might have had too much of the alien drinks) and then one thing led to another and they ended up talking about Halloween costumes and which ones would fit Keith the best.

Keith mentioned he never really celebrated Halloween.

And at that moment, Lance promised he would get Keith to participate in the next Halloween. He had chuckled and said he looked forward to it.

Which hadn’t been a lie, but the real reason was that he always looked forward to spending time with Lance, not because he had any interest in Halloween whatsoever.

Still, he should keep pretending, maybe he could help Lance. “Ah, yeah. Well, maybe I can help you organize it?”

“You would do that?” Lance asks in awe.

Keith fidgets slightly, unsure if this is a good idea.“I mean, I don’t know how much help I would be... what do we need?”

“Well…” Lance hums to himself, thinking. “The basic things would be like, candy and costumes but we can’t exactly go back to space mall and get those.”

“Coran and Allura probably would know where to find those things.” Keith reasons. “Coran got us the space pirate costumes, there is probably more of those somewhere in the castle.”

Lance gets up quickly, making Keith jump when suddenly Lance has both hands on his shoulders.“Keith, you are a genius!”

“Thanks for the compliment.” He smiles.

“You’re welcome and don’t let it get over your head as I would probably kiss you right now from how great that idea was so I am not exactly in my right  mind.”

_I wouldn’t mind that,_ Keith thinks instead of actually saying it out loud. He had learned to hold back his thoughts about Lance a lot out of fear of making things awkward. “I'll make sure to write this down later so you won’t forget it.”

“I’ll pretend I forgot how to read them, now let’s go. We have a Halloween party to plan!” Lance drags him by the hand out of the kitchen swiftly.

Keith just lets himself be taken, not minding the early morning jog.“Do you even know where Coran is?” He asks curiously.

“Nope, but we will figure it out!”

Keith chuckles.

He still doesn’t care much about Halloween but if it means he is going to get to spend time with Lance, he might just start liking it a bit more.

 

* * *

 

 

They find Allura and Coran a few minutes later, in the very first place they check, the Bridge.

Lance is so happy that Keith is willing to help to organize the Halloween party with him, along with things finally looking not so dire that he hasn’t stopped grinning.

“Coran!” He immediately calls, louder than intended, as soon as the door opens and sees the man. “We need you with urgency, our lives might depend on this-”

“No, they don’t,” Keith says behind him

“Keith-” Lance turns around to glare at him but stops when he sees Keith standing there with a smirk and his arms crossed, that was such a Keith look that it made him distracted for a second. “You shhh, this is serious business.” He finally manages to say.

Looking back at Coran he sees the man concerned. “How can I assist you, my good lad?” ”

“Is everything okay Lance?” Allura also asks equally worried.

“Everything is not yet okay, but soon it will be because you two can help me.” He dramatizes his speech because it’s Halloween and he has all the right to be as dramatic as he wants. “I need something that is of most importance that you most likely hold in your possession.”

“Didn’t know you had the talent for poetry.” Keith says and Lance bites his lip, feeling slightly embarrassed now that he remembers Keith is here too.

“Anyway, I need costumes, like the ones we used to be space pirates, where did you get those?”

“Oh!  In the costume room of course.”

“We have one of those?” Keith questions the exact same thing Lance thought.

“Of course we do! This is a castle after all.” Allura seems to take the subject a bit to heart. “Though it surely has been a while since I went there myself.It makes me miss Custuvet parties, they were always my favorite.”

“I remember those very well princess, remember when you dressed as a Gubbler? Oh, how funny it was.”

“Yes! And remember the face father made when he saw me?!”

“Okay okay this is all great can you take us there?” Lance grows impatient.

“What do you need costumes for?" Coran asks curiously.

“There is something on earth called Halloween and it’s like, today according to Pidge’s simulation program. Soo Keith here is helping me organize a party and costumes are basically the most important element.”

“Oh, an Earth tradition! I would love to participate as well!” Allura exlaims.

“The more the merrier.” He smiles.

“Right this way then!”

 

 

There are a lot of costumes, so many in fact that Keith doesn’t even fathom how many of them there actually are.

The room is giant, easily twice the size of the Bridge. How did none of them know about the existence of such a giant room in the Castle they have lived on for months?

While he is distracted thinking about this, Lance is already putting his hands on the nearest row of hanged costumes. Taking one out and frowning. “Just to make sure, what is this supposed to be?”

Allura eyes glow as she stares at the costume in Lance's hands, it has a long dark cape and a small dark bag. “Oh! That’s a Frangers costume! They are monsters in Altean tales, told to be creatures that lurk in the shadows and will suck our life energy. You should check the bag!”

Lance does as told and opens the small bag and lets it contents fall on his hand, a single fang and a small bottle with blue liquid inside.

“Vampires?” Keith asks.

“Vampires,” Lance repeats with a nod and a smirk. “You should go with this one.”

“Do I look like I can drain someone’s blood or steal their soul?”

Lance shrugs. “Yeah, I can see it. Especially when we’re like, bickering and stuff.”

Keith immediately tries to push deep down the mental image of him biting Lance’s neck. Just the idea of them kissing makes him want to bury himself alive or go kill some drones so obviously he does not have the mental stability to deal with this.

Still, he manages to say, “Guess I can take it.” While heavily avoiding eye contact.

They keep going through costumes together during the next half an hour, looking for what Lance should wear.

Not a single thing seems to please Lance, not a fancy prince costume, nor a wolf-like costume that according to him reminds him of his Monsters and Mana character (he promises that they will play the game together one day).

Eventually, out of nowhere, Lance exclaims. “I have decided!” He says for the first time in a while, though his hands do not have a costume in them so Keith is confused.

“Which one?”

“It’s a secret!” He grins, and walks over to Allura and Coran who had been in their own little world sharing stories between themselves, he whispers something to them that Keith can’t hear.

“I think I can find something like that.” Keith hears Coran say seeming quite excited, it makes him awfully curious.

Lance comes back after that looking pleased with himself. “Guess we can-”

Before he can finish his sentence, a bright and quick flash appears before them and with it, Cosmo makes his entrance; making Lance yelp and jump in surprise. Keith is already used to it so he simply chuckles.

“Making fun of me are you?”

“Not in the slightest.” He is aware this comes off as a little sarcastic but honestly, he just thought that Lance dramatics are sort of cute.

Lance glares at him and then moves his attention to Kosmo. “Hey there little buddy, don’t you wanna give me a warning next time?”

His reply is a simple woof as he moves closer to Lance, obviously asks for some petting and Lance complies.

It makes Keith really happy that his wolf trusts and gets along well with Lance (at some points he was almost jealous but he knew it was stupid to think like that.)

“We should also get you an outfit little buddy, what do you think? Would you like that?” Lance asks the Kosmo while scratching his ears.

Kosmo wags his tail and Lance takes that as a confirmation.

“Well, then what shall we get? Do you want to be a mummy or a ghost?”

Keith finally speaks up again. “I don’t think that would work..”

“Why not? I dressed our family dog all the time, look-” Lance takes a big white cloth that belongs to one of the costumes and places it over Kosmo. “There! Now we just need to make some holes for the-”

Suddenly Kosmo quickly flashes away, teleporting behind Keith's legs.

The cloth slowly falls it’s way to the ground.

Keith tries his best to not smile and fails.

“You two must think you are so smart,” Lance says with a betrayed look.

“It wasn’t a bad idea.” He says, trying to explain before Lance thinks they pulled some sort of prank on him. “He just really doesn’t like having things on his fur, everytime he got hurt and we had to bandage him it was a real pain.”

“Oh, sorry then buddy.” Lance says to the wolf, that barks back at him while wagging his tail, apology accepted.

“So what’s next on our list?”

“Hey Allura, Coran. Any chance you have some weird alien fruit that we can carve?”

“Oh, I know!” Allura steps forward. “I can take you.”

 

Shortly enough they are standing on a field of weird looking bright blue fruits.

“So now...” Keith has some idea of what’s happening.

“... Now it’s time for some pumpkin carving”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a commission.  
> Follow me on Tumblr: Softklanceday
> 
> It pretended to post this earlier but the past few weeks have been packed with work, sorry.  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated <3 Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
